


[Podfic] Try, Try Again (Is the Title of Santiago's Sex Tape)

by Hananobira



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Quitting Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Or: Five times Amy tried to quit smoking, and the one time she did.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Try, Try Again (Is the Title of Santiago's Sex Tape)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797469) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Recorded for bessyboo for #ITPE2016.

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2797469>  
Length: 00:11:17

Paraka: [MP3 (16 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Try%20Again.mp3) or [M4B (11 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Try%20Again.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
